1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick attachment mounting plate for connecting a bucket to a backhoe in which the bucket can be mounted either for standard digging when the bucket is pulled toward the tractor or for reverse digging where the bucket is moved away from the tractor. A novel bucket tilting fixture is also described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of their flexibility and ability to perform a variety of tasks such as digging, trenching, back filling, concrete removal and grading, equipment such as hydraulic loaders, backhoes and trenchers have been very important in several industries, particularly construction. The speed and ease of changing the various attachments such as buckets, scoops, blades, forks, grapples and baskets to the boom or outer arm of such devices is important, since ;the cost of the equipment and the labor needed to operate the equipment is very costly.
Quick attachment devices for such equipment are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,074 to Balliger shows a dual hook carriage attachable to the boom of excavating equipment and adapted to be connected to a pair of beams on the bucket or other attachment. Lenertz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,477 describes a complex quick attachment carrier for releasably connecting an attachment to a front end loader using notches and latch hooks engaging pins on the attachment. And the U.S. Pat. to Coyle et al, No. 4,452,560 describes a quick coupler assembly for attaching a bucket or the like to the free ends of lift arms extending from a loader, the assembly including an elongated cross member having hitch brackets on its ends configured for engaging coupling members on the bucket rear wall. Lenertz et al, also describes a number of other prior art devices. Each of these references requires that the bucket or other attachment be specially configured which means that they cannot be used with other attachments. Further, unlike the present invention, these prior art devices are not reversible.